Secrets Untold
by Cryn
Summary: Duo finds a secret between Quatre and Trowa... Duo is trying to help, but his help may hurt himself in the long run. Mixed signals are thrown and it gets more complicated when Duo finds an old friend again... and an old habit... 1 2, 2 4, 3 4, 2xSolo
1. Prequel

Secrets Untold

By: Cryn 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters.

Prequel and Warnings! 

Warnings: This fic contains Yaoi. This fic also contains references to self-mutilation and abuse. If you cannot handle reading these topics, please don't read this fic. Also, if you have no intent other than to flame me for my writing, please do not read this fic.

Eventual Pairings: 1x2, 2x4, 3x4, 2xSolo

-----

Duo had been in the house for almost a month now. He was staying while Heero was out on a mission. Quatre and Trowa had been kind enough to offer him a place to stay. As Quatre put it "No use in wasting heat and money on one person alone in a house." So Duo turned off the essentials at home and stayed with his friends on Earth. It wasn't so much the money to Duo, but the loneliness that followed the absence.

It confused him how things were run here. Frequently, Quatre would leave early in the morning and not show up for days looking tired and sad. Trowa never said a word as to where Quatre would go or what he was doing...

-----

Quatre stood, alone in the dark living room. Trowa and him had been fighting again and he had been kicked out of the room they shared. He held a blanket and a pillow, looking at the couch forebodingly. He sighed and walked over. Sitting down, he set the pillow on one end and stretched the blanket out towards the other. 'How did I end up like this...?' He thought and laid down, closing his eyes.

He heard footsteps and his heart leapt, maybe it was Trowa coming to apologize! The footsteps sounded heavy though, not soft and graceful like Trowa's almost silent steps. Duo came into view and Quatre closed his eyes to seem like he was asleep. Duo obviously hadn't seen him on the couch...

"Ouch." Quatre squeaked as Duo sat on his legs.

Duo about jumped through the roof and looked down at the blonde on the couch.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I... was kicked out." Quatre said back sadly, "Trowa got upset with me."

Duo could see the distinct marks of a bruise forming over Quatre's cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Duo thought for a moment, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Duo left in a swift, silent walk towards the bathroom down the hall. Quatre propped an elbow under him to sit up some. A minute later, Duo returned with a soft, cool washcloth.

"Here, this will help the swelling and bruising." Duo said, gently applying the cloth to Quatre's cheek and watching him wince. "Trowa actually hit you?"

"He gets upset sometimes..." Quatre said, looking at the floor. "... He doesn't mean it, I know he doesn't."

"Q-man, if he's abusive..." 

"No!" Quatre raised his voice a little then caught his mistake, "I mean... no, he's not abusive, just a little forceful is all."

They sat in a comfortable, but strange silence for a few minutes. Quatre had taken the towel from Duo and was enjoying the cool wetness against his face when a question popped into his mind...

"Duo, what are you doing out here?"

"Can't sleep." Duo answered simply.

"Oh?" Quatre prodded onward.

"You know how Heero left a month ago for a 'top secret' mission...?" Duo said softly, gazing at the floor.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Things change when a person is gone, right? I just..." Duo paused, "... I just don't feel for him like I used to. Not like he cared anyway. He never got off the damned laptop and would get annoyed with me when I asked him to come to bed. Then, three hours later he'd finally crawl into bed and expect me to be awake and wanting to 'spend time' with him..."

"I see..." Said Quatre, almost all knowingly. "You don't think you love him anymore?"

"I know I don't..." Duo left the sentence hanging. "I think..." 

"You think what?" Quatre asked, feeling a sudden tension in the room.

"It's time I went to bed..." Duo continued, standing and giving a slight lopsided grin.

Trowa glared at Duo as he passed him.

"Little one, come to bed now." Trowa said softly, no emotion at all. "I'm sorry for getting upset. I really am."

Quatre smiled a little and got off the lumpy couch. Grabbing his pillow and blanket in one hand, he tried to take Trowa's hand in his. The tall boy smacked the back of his hand and pushed Quatre in front of him.

"Let's go to bed." He said and guided the Arabian into the room.

Duo watched from his doorway at the end of the hall as Trowa shut the door. The clear sound of a slap could be heard and it made Duo sick...

-----

1: If this gets good reviews, I'll start on the rest.

2: In accordance with the above, please R&R! :D


	2. The Angel's Protector

Secrets Untold  
  
By: Cryn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the pilots. :)

-----  
  
Duo woke early the next morning it was almost 7:30 before he left his room though. Trowa was in the kitchen getting breakfast.  
  
"Morning Tro!" He said and patted him on the back.  
  
"Hn." He responded and took breakfast back with him into the living room.  
  
"Bastard. . ." Duo muttered under his breath and started for a cereal bowl when he realized he hadn't seen Quatre in the living room when he passed it.  
  
Muttering some more, he left the kitchen and went back up the hallway towards his and Trowa's room. Making sure the TV was entertaining Trowa, he started into the room. . .  
  
"Quatre?" He whispered into the room.  
  
"Yeah. . .?" Came a scared reply from the walk in closet.  
  
"It's me, Duo." He said, still being quiet, "Are you alright?"  
  
"N. . . Yeah. . ." An unsure response. . . "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute. . ."  
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked again, looking into the closet.  
  
Quatre sat on the floor in a fetal position, trying to cover his face from Duo. Duo looked confused and knew what must have happened. He grabbed Quatre's hands gently and pulled them away from his face. Quatre winced at the touch, but didn't resist.  
  
Bruises were forming on his cheeks and his lip was covered in dried blood from what looked like a. . . bite wound? His eyes were bloodshot and he was crying.  
  
"Oh Quatre. . ." Duo whispered in shock.  
  
Carefully, and nervously, he pulled the blonde's shirt from his body and sure enough, more bruises and what looked like bite marks were to be found across his smooth chest. He didn't dare check his legs in fear of worse. Duo analyzed the situation and sighed... He had to get him out of here. . .  
  
"Quatre. . . we're leaving here. . ." Duo said softly. "Please don't argue with me. This is no way to live."  
  
Quatre looked back at the braided boy and let a few more tears fall into his pants. "But Trowa. . .?"  
  
"Don't worry about him." Duo coaxed the blonde to his feet. "He doesn't deserve your sympathy. . . he never gave you his."  
  
Quatre whimpered and looked at Duo. "What are we going to tell him?"  
  
"Well, we're. . . we're going paint balling!" Duo grinned at his ingenious. "Trowa wont want to come. . . it's too childish for him."  
  
Duo was taking too long. . . Trowa would be no doubt suspicious of his absence by now. He listened; the TV was still on. . .  
  
"Pack quick and light, like a duffel bag or something. We can get necessities later, just pack clothes. Some nice if you want, but make sure you have some crappy ones mixed in, in case he wants to search your bag. . ." He double-checked, making sure he left nothing out. "We'll figure out something to do about your bruises when we have the time. . ."  
  
Quatre nodded slowly and Duo gave him a reassuring look before leaving to pack his own bag. Duo packed more than just clothes though. His brush, shampoo and conditioner were first to go in the bag. Some ratty jeans and a sweatshirt, a couple of his normal outfits, black pants and black shirts. Almost everything he brought with him went. . .  
  
'We'll stop at a store later and get the rest of the stuff we left behind. . .' He thought and went to look for Quatre.  
  
"Q-man, you ready to go?" Duo asked from the door, sounding like his bouncy self.  
  
"Uh. . ." Quatre started and paused. "Yeah. . . I guess so."  
  
"Nothin' like some good old paint balling to beat the snot out of your buddy. Eh?"  
  
Quatre got the message and smiled a bit, his face still sore. "You're going down Duo, down."  
  
Secretly hoping Trowa would let them out of the house, Duo grinned and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey Tro, Q and I are going paint balling, wanna come?" Duo asked bouncing on his heels.  
  
". . ."  
  
Silence greeted his ears and his smile kept up, he wasn't faking it anymore, they were going to get out of the house.  
  
"Quatre, I thought I told you to stay home today?" Trowa growled, standing.  
  
"Hey man, it's ok, I'll have him back in a couple hours. . ." Duo let a sly smile grace his face, "Though it might be in a matchbox. . ."  
  
"No way, you're nothing compared to me in aim Duo." Quatre taunted.  
  
"Quatre, aren't you a little- Never mind." Trowa muttered, trailing off. "Whatever, get out of my sight."  
  
"If you insist Trowa." Duo smirked. "Have fun here. . ."  
  
Duo motioned for Quatre to go on ahead of him; he was really making sure Trowa wouldn't stop him on the way out. Reaching the garage, he grabbed his keys from the hook and pointed Quatre towards the black two door Mustang. A nice, sporty car that Duo had bought after the war had ended. Pressing the button to open the garage door, he smiled at Quatre.  
  
"Just put your things in back Q-man, we're out of here." He said, setting his things behind his seat. "Just watch the stereo equipment."  
  
"Ok." Came the almost inaudible reply as he set his things by the speakers.  
  
The music pounded as Duo started the car and listened to it rev. He loved the sound of his car revving and the bass rattling the seats. The neon lights flickered over his head with the pulse of the beat and he pulled out of the garage, then down the driveway. Backing into the turn around, he straightened the car and raced down the driveway towards the street. He could see Trowa standing in the doorway, watching them leave, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
'We're good. . .' Duo thought, turning the music down considerably. 'We made it out. . .'  
  
"Duo, why does it feel like we're doing something wrong?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Quatre, you're safe now. . ." Duo said back.  
  
They were far away from Quatre and Trowa's house before Duo stopped in a parking lot. He seen Quatre was asleep in the passenger seat and smiled a little. His smile quickly faded as he started to think about it.  
  
'What kind of monster could do this to Quatre, he's so sweet and innocent. . .' Duo's mind raced. 'He looks like an angel sleeping there. . . I wonder if he's hungry? What am I going to do now? I've got him away, but now what? Live in a hotel room until Heero finds out and kills me for leaving him? We could. . . go home. . . but Trowa would suspect that. Maybe just for some supplies? All my cash is with me though. . . my bank cards and all that jazz. . . most of my clothes are at home. . . Quatre hardly has anything, we'll stop at the house. . .'  
  
Duo started the car again and Quatre stirred.  
  
"Hush angel, death is here to protect you." Duo whispered, brushing Qautre's bangs from his face.

-----  
A/N  
  
[1]: Reviews feed me! The oops has been fixed and I accept anonymous reviews. Sorry!!  
  
[2]: There is no two this time. . . for the sake of pointing out though, things get juicier, fluffier and more complicated in the near future.


	3. Secret Told

Secrets Untold  
  
By: Cryn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing guys. So sorry, I might share if I did, Nah .

Quick note: I fixed my ellipsis problem. There were a lot of parts in the first two chapters that weren't supposed to be periods, but pauses. It's fixed now though. XD

-----  
Duo had carried the sleeping Quatre in and left their things in the car. Sure enough when he got back to the house the phone rang. Quatre was on the couch and Duo looked at the caller ID. He sighed with relief. It wasn't Trowa. Quatre stirred again.  
  
"Duo. . .?" He suddenly remembered, "Where are we?"  
  
"We're at Heero's and my house. . ." Duo smiled, looking back at him, "Only getting a nap and some things before leaving again though."  
  
"Oh. . ." Quatre yawned and stretched, sitting up. "How long have you been driving?"  
  
"About five hours. . . I'm kinda tired and it's only two in the afternoon. . . do you mind if I crash for a bit?" Duo asked, yawning himself.  
  
"I'm not tired, but you can sleep." Quatre responded, looking around the living room.  
  
For being Duo's home, it was incredibly neat. The Television was perched on the far wall in a kind of old looking entertainment center. Movies lined the shelves and the shelf above the TV held a DVD player and a VCR. The couch that Quatre sat on was not against the back wall, but a few feet from it creating a small, hall like walkway. On the left was a recliner with an end table; remotes to the TV, VCR, and DVD player sat upon it. On the far wall, a thin rectangular table with pictures in silver frames. Hung on the walls were more pictures, no doubt for Duo's sake. He had never liked anything to be just plain; he always needed something to look at. Most of the pictures showed lovely places, ocean lined beaches and beautiful sunny skies; Duo's own little paradise under glass.  
  
'Cozy.' Quatre thought to himself.  
  
Duo grinned at Quatre and sat on the couch next to him. Heero never did want a lot of space and wouldn't spend the money on a real house. The apartment had a small living room with no windows. The kitchen was a straight walk in from the door and held the round dining table. A hallway to the right that broke the two to lead to a bathroom and two rooms, one was a study, the other the bedroom. Duo arose from his seat and walked down the hall to grab a pillow out of the bedroom. He pulled the pillowcase from it and put a new one on it. . . one that didn't smell like Heero.  
  
"There should be some instant flavored noodles in the pantry by the fridge. The pots and pans are in the cupboard under the microwave." Duo stated as he yawned again, returning to the living room.  
  
Throwing the flannel blanket to the end of the couch, he placed the pillow on his end. Lying down on his stomach, he stretched one of his legs off the side, shaking it gently.  
  
"Wake me up around 4, ok Q?" He mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Sure thing Duo, no problem." Quatre replied, opening the pantry.  
  
He quickly found the packets of noodles like Duo said there'd be. Reaching into the little cupboard, he found a pot just the right size for the noodles. Placing the pan of warm water on the stove, he began to heat it to a boil. While waiting, he paced the kitchen, into the living room where Duo was now fast asleep and back through the kitchen. It came to a boil and he plopped the noodles in, letting them cook. Watching the foaming concoction, he thought deeply.  
  
'Trowa, I love you so much, but you hurt me too often.' His eyes glazed over in deep thought, stared at the swirling bubbles. 'Oh god, what am I doing? I love him! Why did I leave him behind? Duo, what are you trying to pull. . .? We need to go back, we could get a mission. Oh god, I'm so confused. Why is Duo so concerned? What was he trying to say that night before Trowa showed up? . . . For that matter, why do I care?'  
  
He didn't notice as the bubbles started to spill over the pot. It ran over the stove and fell onto his foot, soaking through his sock and scalding him.  
  
"Ah, son of a-" He cried out and turned off the heat as more liquid spilled over.  
  
He sat at the table and cradled his foot, pulling the sock gently from his toes. Blowing on his burn, he whimpered to himself.  
  
"Q, everything all right man?" Duo muffled his voice with the pillow.  
  
"Uh, do you have any burn cream?"  
  
Duo nodded a reply and got off the couch with a heavy sigh.  
  
"No!" Quatre started, "I didn't meant you had to get up. . ."  
  
"Don't worry Q, I got it." Duo said, his silent steps taking him down the hall towards the bathroom.  
  
'So graceful, like Trowa is. Silent and beautiful. . .' Quatre thought, reminded of his lover's absence.  
  
Duo returned in the same fashion in which he left, quietly. He was trying not to aggravate the pounding headache he had received after he laid down on the couch. Motioning for Quat to join him on the couch again, he opened the bottle of cool, creamy burn soother.  
  
"Let me see." He said softly.  
  
Quatre pulled his foot up onto the couch and pointed out the ugly, red burn marks. They were splattered over the top, like water, and Duo looked confused.  
  
"The pot bubbled over while I wasn't looking." Quatre explained.  
  
"Oh. . . I see." Duo said, giving a little smirk, "Shouldn't be so careless Q-"  
  
Quatre flinched from the coolness of the cream and Duo chuckled, "Little cold?"  
  
"Just a bit." He blushed back.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre, he stared into his eyes which were cast downward at his foot. He looked back down at his friend's burned extremity and gently rubbed the cream over it. Being very gentle, he massaged the bottom of his foot as he was rubbing the top.  
  
"I brought some gauze too, Q." Duo informed him, looking Quatre in the eye. "W. . .We can wrap it up to keep it clean if you'd like?"  
  
"Sure, you c-"  
  
Quatre was cut off as Duo closed the distance between them, covering the blonde's mouth with his own.

-----  
[1]: I told you it would get a little fluffy. .  
  
[2]: As always, please R&R.


	4. Like Ice

Secrets Untold  
  
By: Cryn  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the bishies... sorries.

-----

Quatre was cut off as Duo closed the distance between them, covering the blonde's mouth with his own.  
  
Quatre's eyes bugged out of his skull for a moment, then they closed in bliss. Duo did not deepen the kiss, only pulled back and kissed him quickly a second time before looking at him, a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Duo. . . I don't understand?" Quatre Stuttered.  
  
"Remember our talk last night? I started to say something, but stopped when Trowa showed up?" Duo asked, taking Quatre's soft hand in his.  
  
"Yeah. . .?"  
  
"I was going to say that I think I'm in love with someone else. . ." Duo looked up at Quatre with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Oh?" A face of understanding dawned on Quatre's face, he understood. "Oh Duo. . ."  
  
"I know it's sudden, but please believe me. . ." Duo started to explain. "I didn't take you away from Trowa so I could have you, it was because I care about you. . ."  
  
Quatre stood and walked back into the kitchen toward his noodles, "Duo. . . please, leave me be. . ."  
  
Duo looked up from the couch and sighed. He stood and made for the door.  
  
"Q, I'll be back later, I'm going for a walk. . ." He called out and shut the door behind him.  
  
Quatre looked around the corner at the closed door.

-----

Duo walked along the sidewalk slowly, pulling his coat around him tighter. It was brisk outside and it seemed like he was the only one who was going to bare the cold. The sun peeked through the gray clouds to give an instant of warm sunshine, then, as fast as it had appeared it was gone again, swallowed by the sky. His head swam with thoughts and the pounding headache drumming in his ears. He heard a faint mewling somewhere near and stopped. Listening against the wind, he heard it again and started towards it.  
  
A black and white kitten lay in a box, shivering with the cold. Duo looked at the small creature. It was thin, probably hadn't eaten in days. . . gently, he picked up the kitten and put it in his jacket, holding the bundle close against his chest. Looking down at the kitten, he smiled and started home where he could talk take care of the animal and talk with Quatre.  
  
Quatre finished his noodles, but after they had cooked, he really wasn't hungry anymore. The phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. . . It was Trowa!  
  
He jumped to answer the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Quatre? Why are you at Duo's?"  
  
"Uhm. . ."  
  
"Quatre, I want you home, now." Trowa spat into the phone, "or I'll come and get you."  
  
Duo walked in the door and looked at Quatre on the phone, "Q, who you talking to?"  
  
"We'll be home soon Trowa. . . we just stopped to get cleaned up after paint balling. Duo didn't want to get the inside of his car covered in paint." Quatre winced as he lied.  
  
"Whatever, get your ass home."  
  
Duo heard a click on the other end and knew that Trowa had hung up.  
  
"Q, can you do me a favor?"  
  
Quatre looked away from Duo, "I lied to him for you, what else could you want?"  
  
Duo unwrapped the bundle from his jacket, "Some warm milk for my friend here."  
  
Quatre looked at the kitten and his eyes went soft, "Where did you find her?"  
  
"A box in the alley freezing to death. . ."  
  
Quatre went to the fridge for the milk as Duo sat on the couch with the kitten. He stroked her icy fur gently and pulled a bramble from her coat. Quatre returned with the warm milk in a bowl. He sat it on the couch next to Duo.  
  
"Thanks Q." Duo took the bowl in his lap and moved the kitten so her head was facing the milk.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The kitten let out a soft meow and lay where she was. Duo brought her up close and pressed her cold body to his face. Shivering, he put her back in his lap.  
  
"She's too cold. . ." He muttered.  
  
"Maybe. . ." Quatre trailed his sentence off.  
  
Dipping his fingers in the warm milk, Quatre brought them to the kitten's mouth and let a drop fall into her mouth. She licked her mouth clean and let out a small sound.  
  
"Quatre you're a genius!" Duo whispered, "Here, take her, we have an eye dropper here somewhere."  
  
Duo passed her over into Quatre's lap and got up. Walking quickly down the hall, he turned into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, searching for the eyedropper he'd used when he had an ear infection. Spotting the small glass object, he rinsed it in the sink several times before returning to the living room.  
  
"How is she?" Duo asked as he sat down next to Quatre.  
  
"About the same."  
  
"Mmm. . ."  
  
Duo took the eyedropper and sucked up some of the milk and placed it near the kitty's mouth. She licked it and Duo squeezed the end slightly to give her some more.  
  
That's how the night went. It was around ten by the time the kitten stopped licking the dropper. She slipped into sleep next to Duo as he watched TV. Quatre had named the kitten Hope, in hope that it would keep her alive. She was warming up, but slowly and she was still reluctant to move.  
  
Duo told Quatre that he could have the bed for the night and that he'd stay out on the couch with Hope. Quatre agreed and went to the room after stroking Hope's little head. Duo placed the bowl of milk on the floor and stretched across the couch, making sure Hope was next to his side to share his warmth with her.

-----

Duo awoke around one to see Quatre kneeling next to the couch, just watching him sleep. Opening an eye, Duo looked up.

"Something wrong, Q?" Duo noticed that Hope was gone.  
  
Quatre shook his head, "No, nothing at all."  
  
Duo was about to grin when Quatre leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. He was shocked for a mere second before returning the kiss and pulling the Arabian onto the couch with him.  
  
Hope was on the floor lapping the milk happily.  
  
A/N:  
  
[1.] Sorry it took so freaking long on this chapter. I've had THE WORST writers block. .

[2.] Please, R&R


	5. Trouble

Secrets Untold  
  
By: Cryn  
  
Disclaimer: It's here, you know what it means. :p  
  
-----

Duo looked at Quatre's blonde head resting on him. His steady breathing was tickling Duo's bare chest; just as Hope's had earlier when she was sleeping next to him. Quatre looked peaceful, his hair outlining his face and his eyes shut serenely.  
  
Quatre was a confusing one. He had pulled away when Duo had made a move on him earlier, then come back at night to make a move on him. After Duo had pulled him onto the couch, Quatre settled down and spoke to Duo about Trowa and how he was feeling. Even admitting to Duo that he had liked him at one point. Meanwhile, Duo just listened and stroked Quat's hair, like a little puppy. When Quatre had finally fallen asleep, Duo stayed awake a bit longer thinking thoughts of his own. Hope had settled down on the armrest and buried herself in Duo's unbraided hair.  
  
A knock on the door broke Duo from his thoughts. He looked towards the door and back down at Quatre as he started to stir. Duo stroked his bangs aside and looked into his aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Mm.... what was that Duo?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"The door..." Duo muttered and shifted to leave Quatre on the couch, "at five in the morning."  
  
For a brief moment his heart leapt that it may just be Heero returning home. The thought was crushed as he looked at Quatre and smiled, then, started for the door. Making sure not to make a sound, he looked into the peephole. A tall, muscular, long brown banged man stood in his view.  
  
"Duo!" He shouted and Duo winced.  
  
"Quatre..." Duo looked at him, "It's Trowa."  
  
"I know." Quatre said softly and stood from the couch, "I know."  
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked.  
  
"He said he'd come to get me if I didn't show up at home..."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything!" Duo let out a harsh whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, you came back with Hope and I forgot." Quatre winced as Duo scolded him.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it..." Duo thought for a moment, "It's up to you Q, do you want to go back with Trowa?"  
  
Quatre looked Duo in the eyes and shook his head. Sincerity oozed from his eyes. "No, I don't want to go back with Trowa."  
  
"Will you be happy with me, instead though?" Duo's mind raced of a way out of his forth floor apartment.  
  
"I will, if you will have me."  
  
"Ok... ok," Duo's eyes flashed back and forth, thinking of the different windows in his home.  
  
There was a way, there had to be.  
  
Trowa's persistent pounding on the door had scared Hope under the couch. Quatre was looking at the door forebodingly. It shook with every pound of Trowa's fist and every time Quatre jumped a little.  
  
"Get Hope and follow me to the back bedroom..." Duo instructed and headed back to grab some more clothes and other things.  
  
Quatre appeared a few moments later with the terrified kitten in his arms, "Did you grab anything?"  
  
"Luckily, we didn't bring anything in, so there's nothing really to grab." Duo opened the window.  
  
"Is there a way down Duo?" Quatre looked over his shoulder.  
  
"For you, yes, here." Duo handed him the strange helicopter device he had used so many times to escape tall buildings. "Here's the keys to my car, it's the third one back in the middle. Take this bag with you."  
  
"Duo... how are you getting out of here?"  
  
"I'll find a way, now, hold this together to turn on the levitation and let it go gently as you near the ground, you'll land softly." Duo was packing Quatre with his bag when he heard the door pound again. "Go, please Q, go. I'll take whatever Trowa gives me."  
  
Quatre looked back at Duo and then at the window. Pulling Hope closer, he stepped up and sat over the edge. "Ok," He said and slipped from the window. Panicking he pulled the clutch together and the green blades swung out, keeping him from falling faster. Hope dug her claws into his jacket and he hit the ground with a soft 'flump' and stood up straight as the green blades slowed and disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
"Duo, where is Quatre?" Trowa roared.  
  
"I couldn't tell you Tro, he spazzed out after you called and ran off last night, I was going to let him come back in his own time, give him a chance to think..." Duo trailed off and smirked, "I mean, jesus christ Trowa, you beat the man!"  
  
Duo felt the coolness of the floor hit him and the aching hurt in his jaw pounded into his skull. Slowly, he stood up and looked at Trowa, glaring.  
  
"You know, that's what got you into this mess in the first place, now cool the fuck down and listen to me, pal." Duo gritted his teeth.  
  
"Where's Quatre!"  
  
Trowa grabbed Duo around the neck and lifted him clear off the floor, slamming him like a rag doll against the wall. Breathing harshly against him, Trowa grinned.  
  
"What have you done with Quatre?"  
  
"Trowa get your hands off him." The voice was hard and cold.  
  
There was a loud crack and Duo slid to the floor, holding his throat. Trowa was on the floor next to him. A hand appeared to help Duo up.  
  
"Are you ok Duo?" Heero asked, his voice emotionless.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's up with Trowa?" He asked.  
  
"It's a long story..." Duo stated and looked away, "I wasn't expecting you home."  
  
-----   
  
[1.] I know it's a touch short, but I wrote it while I was on vacation. 

[2.]As always, please R&R


	6. Anywhere But Here

Secrets Untold 

By: Cryn

Disclaimer: It's here, you know what it means. :p

-----

"Are you ok Duo?" Heero asked, his voice emotionless.

"Yeah."

"What's up with Trowa?" He asked.

"It's a long story..." Duo stated and looked away, "I wasn't expecting you home."

"I got a call from Trowa stating that if I didn't find you before he did, that I could consider you dead, now what the fuck is going on here?" Heero's voice was still cold as ice. "What is so damned important to drag me away from a mission to save your ass? I swear that every time I'm out something goes wrong with you or with the house. Can I ever depend on you for anything? God and now you've had a fairly large conflict with fellow pilots! Why can't you just stay out of trouble?"

Feeling reprimanded for something he didn't even do, Duo was about to retaliate when Heero started again.

"Damn it Duo look at this mess!" Heero moved to start cleaning up the warm milk that Hope had fed on the night before; he also made it a point to toss a stained pillow at Duo's face.

Duo was awestruck. What the hell? Trowa could have killed him and Heero wouldn't have passed a second glance. "If you feel that way then I'm leaving, Quatre is in the car waiting for me."

"Duo?" The words were suddenly soft and ridden with confusion, the gentler side that Duo had once loved emerged quickly.

Heero had always been like that. As soon as Duo had hinted at leaving, Heero was suddenly sweet and loving, paying more attention to Duo and his little doubts. Always coming to bed early and snuggling tightly until the morning. It had been like that for as long as Duo could remember.

He sighed, "Heero... I can't do this anymore... I can't watch you leave and wait for you to return again for months on end. It isn't fair to be cooped up in a house all alone..." Duo's voice wavered for a fraction of a second. "Heero, I'm leaving with Quatre."

"But... Duo?" For the first time ever in the stoic pilot's life, he had a knot in his throat. An unusual feeling of sickness and the salty sting in his eyes; he was hurt.

"I'm sorry Heero." Duo watched as a single tear ran from the beautiful blue eyes.

------

Quatre was starting to worry and debated returning to the apartment when Duo finally emerged. He had more of a backpack with him now, Quatre assumed it was some of his personal things. More noticeable than the backpack, was the large, swelling, black and blue bruise forming over Duo's left eye and cheekbone. He flashed a quick grin before passing by the door to open the trunk and shove his bag near the stereo equipment.

"Duo?" Quatre asked as soon as he had sat in the driver's seat.

"Not now Q, please." Duo sighed heavily and started the car.

The speakers roared to life but were quickly killed, Duo rubbing his aching head.

"Where do you want to go?" Duo tentatively asked Quatre.

"Anywhere but here..." His voice was soft as he stroked the kitten's fur.

"Agreed." Duo reached over and ruffled the little cat's head as well.

-----

Trowa's mind swam with incoherent thoughts. The last thing he remembered was turning to see a fist in his face. Had Quatre hit him? No, Quatre wouldn't hurt a fly... it couldn't be Duo because he was up against the wall at the moment. Then he heard something strange and soft as rain. Quiet sobs from another room.

Standing, he caught his balance on the wall and moved toward the hallway containing the other rooms of the house. He paused outside the bedroom door and took a breath, listening intently; there was no doubt someone was crying in this room. Peeking around the corner he was shocked to see the perfect soldier himself, collapsed face down on the bed. His shoulders shook with the choked emotions and his hands were balled into fists near the headboard.

Approaching slowly, Trowa tried not to make a sound, he had no idea how the soldier would react to being caught in such a strange position as this. It was working so far and he thought he might make it to the bed to comfort the pilot without Heero knowing it was him... but just as he reached the end of the bed, a board creaked loudly under his catlike feet.

The pilot turned, gun pointed between his eyes, "What do you want Barton?"

Heero sat up and turned away to look at the closet.

"I know why you cry Heero..." He spoke softly to the disturbed man before him, "I know that Duo left with Quatre as well."

"What's it to you?" He asked harshly, making Trowa flinch.

"I loved Quatre..." Trowa stated softly, "He didn't love me though."

"Obviously." Heero snorted.

Trowa went silent and looked away.

"Look, Trowa, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for..."

"No, you're right." He spoke solemnly at the floor.

Heero moved on the bed to sit next to Trowa. "Duo got what he deserved didn't he?"

Trowa scowled and nodded. "He took my love from me."

"I'm sorry I hit you, I wasn't aware of what was going on..."

"It's fine Heero, don't worry about it."

"Let me get you some ice." Heero stood and left Trowa alone in the room, staring holes into the floor.

-----

Duo had stopped to let Quatre buy some necessities for Hope. Quatre returned to find Duo asleep at the steering wheel, Hope curled in his lap. Smiling, he quietly moved the kitten and then slid the sleeping Duo into the passenger seat gently, he stirred for a second and went back to sleep.

Quatre went over their last conversation briefly before starting the car

"_Where do you want to go?"_

"_Anywhere but here..."_

_-----_

A/N:

1. Wow, another eternity on an update, I'm really sorry guys; my senior year is so incredibly fun though. I'm going to have Surgery pretty soon, so we'll see what comes up of this eh?

2. As Always, please, R&R


	7. Solo

Secrets Untold

By: Cryn

Disclaimer: Gundam Guys belong to MEEEE!! They are my own, my loves... my preciouses.... Huddles away in a corner with the little figures... (Please note the falsity of that previous statement.)

Take note of the flashback, I tried to separate it as much as possible.

-----

Quatre had a difficult time driving the car at first, he hadn't driven in ages, but it was like riding a bike and after the first few narrow escapes, he had the hang of it. He had no idea where he was going or why he was leaving anymore for that matter. Thoughts raced through his head of the last day and a half. Duo finding him on the couch, then again in the closet, beaten and broken, though his wounds hadn't healed completely, he was feeling a bit better since then. Finding Hope, then Trowa's rude awakening... it all seemed like a horrible dream that he really needed to wake up from. Then he went back to how it all started and realized it was real...

-----

_Quatre had noticed Trowa behaving strangely for a while. He had returned from a mission with a bruise over his right eye and his hair was ragged, not his usual bangs. Deep emerald eyes seemed to ache with pain and hurt as he lay on the couch and sighed deeply. Quatre made to sit next to him when Trowa got up suddenly and glared at the blonde, gaze piercing into his eyes and striking a note of fear in his heart. He trembled as Trowa left, shoving past his lover roughly. Another glare of pure needles was tossed back at Quatre as he made to follow Trowa._

"_Stay here, I'll be home later."_

"_... But Trowa?" Quatre whimpered and let him leave, the biggest mistake of his life._

--- 

_Trowa returned late that night, almost three in the morning. He smelled as if he was doused in whisky and any number of other hard liquors served at the pubs he had gone to. Quatre was asleep when he pulled him out of bed and onto the floor, nearly dislocating the smaller man's shoulder._

"_Trowa... wha..?" Quatre was in a sleepy daze when the fist hit landed over his cheek._

"Don't you ever touch me again!" He screamed in the blonde's face, rank breath washing over him.

_Quatre coughed and looked at Trowa's glazed eyes, "Trowa, you're drunk, put me down."_

_He had tried to put up a good fight against Trowa's brute force, resorting to his survival combat skills, but all he managed was to put a few scratches on him. All the while, Trowa had been screaming about something Quatre couldn't understand._

"_Why did you do that to me?!" Another harsh scream as he threw Quatre into the bedpost._

_His head spun with the impact and he looked back at Trowa, only to find him gone again. Trowa had left the room, for that matter, he had left the house._

_Shocked, Quatre sunk to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed. Bruises were forming over his ribs and his face. A distinct hand mark left itself wrapped around his wrist like an ugly tattoo. _

_----- _

That was so long ago though... the night that had changed things. That was about a year ago now and Quatre had tried to leave before, only to be hunted down by Trowa. Without a logical place to stay, he remained at home with his abusive partner, afraid to see anything wrong in his behavior. Almost on a daily basis Trowa would come home drunk from the bars and continue the cycle. Even in his right sober mind, he was angry and violent. Quatre had asked for a glass for a drink and just barely ducked before the glass shattered against the wall where his face had been.

A tear worked its way down his pale cheek as he looked to Duo. Sure he had gotten him out of the house, but he still felt bad for leaving Trowa behind, alone. Though Duo hadn't mentioned that Trowa had hit him, Quatre knew that the bruises over his eye and the one forming around his neck were from Trowa's fists.

"Q... why are you crying?" Duo asked sleepily from the passenger seat.

"I..." He started and rethought his phrase, "I was thinking about everything that's happened..."

His voice was soft with hurt and guilt and Duo understood.

"It'll be alright Quatre... It really will." He reached over and ruffled the blonde's hair.

-----

"I want to find Duo..." Heero spoke softly, "I want to make things up with him... I love him, Trowa."

"I know... and I love Quatre." His words weren't as soft and it startled Heero to hear a declaration of love in such a harsh tone.

"I think I have an idea of where Duo will go..."

-----

Duo had taken the wheel after they stopped at a fast food joint for burgers. The man at the window had given Quatre a strange look, before giving them their food. Quatre had looked away quickly, only raising the man's suspicions. Duo cursed and paid, then raced out of the drive through incase he decided to take the license plate numbers.

"Duo, where are we going?" Quatre asked when Duo started backtracking a little.

"I'm going to see if Hilde will let us crash at her place tonight." Duo stated and chewed on another french fry.

"Oh..." Quatre went quiet and looked out the window again.

"I've got connections downtown, I'll see if I can get use some cheap tickets up to L3 where

Wufei is stationed with Sally. If I can't get them, we might have to ride cargo if you know what I mean, but I'd rather not create a commotion if we're caught as stowaways."

"What do you mean connections?" Quatre asked and Duo just winked.

"Don't you worry your pretty blonde head, I know what I'm doing."

-----

Nightfall was darkening the sky outside when he pulled into Hilde's driveway. He pulled his old spare key from his pocket and let himself and Quatre in the little house. It wasn't fantastic, simple hallway back that split into a living room and kitchen, bathroom on the right and stairs up to the loft on the left side. Pictures hung on the walls and on the table near the door were some freshly picked roses. Duo kicked off his shoes and motioned Quatre to do the same.

"Hilde?" Duo called into the dark home, not a single light was on in the usually well-lit house.

A small noise came from the loft, hushed whispers and the rustle of clothes. A small voice squeaked and giggled.

"Just a minute Duo!"

"Who's Duo...?" The other voice said a bit too loudly.

"I'm her boyfriend, who the hell are you?!" Duo laughed as Hilde bitched at him.

"Damn it Duo, shut up." She shouted and then her whispers were heard again, "No, he's not, he's a really old friend..."

More whispers...

"Don't worry, he's not into chicks."

Hilde flipped on the stairway light and appeared, a bright red flushed her cheeks and her breath was ragged.

"Hilde, we didn't interrupt anything did we?"

"What do you want, Duo?" she asked, looking up at her boyfriend leaning over the loft rail to look at them.

"Is that... one of your commanders?" Duo's jaw dropped; Hilde was under this man's command during the wars!

"Duo, what do you need?" She asked again, ignoring the accusation.

"A place to crash for the night, but if you're busy, don't worry about it."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll actually rent the basement to you if you want. I finished it recently, there's a couch and an entertainment center down there." She pointed to a door in the far end of the kitchen.

"Oh great. Thanks Hilde, you're a life saver." Duo gave her a quick hug and smiled.

"Hi Quatre," She smiled happily at his sight, then her smile faded at seeing his bruises. "Duo, were you and him in a fight?"

"You could say that." Flashing a lopsided grin, he moved off to the basement door.

Quatre was halfway down the steps when Duo stopped.

"Hey Q, I need to go before my guys leave. If you get settled here, I'll be home later tonight. I need to do this ASAP, so I hope you'll be ok. Make yourself at home, Hilde won't mind if you eat her food."

In a flash, Duo was gone; the car revved and the music pounded out of the driveway and down the road.

-----

"Hey Duo! Long time, no see, ya bastard, where da hell ya been?" The bulky black man standing outside the club embraced Duo and looked at him and frowned at the bruises on him, "Who hit ya bro?"

"Ah, a scuffle with a friend." He muttered, "Is Solo in tonight?"

"Yah, he in da back wit da boys, playin hold 'em."

"Hang tough, Felix."

Duo's eyes lit up as he cut through the line into the club and entered into the pounding bass and the flashing neon lights. The club was almost filled to its limit. The bottom floor swarmed with people grinding and dancing to the thumping techno music. The upper floor had dancers as well, but mostly drug dealers and hookers looking for a rich man to take them home. Half the women were diseased, but they still pawned themselves off to anyone who would take them. Like the women, the pimps also worked the upper floors, they were however, a bit more careful about diseases. Solo stayed in the back rooms behind the stripper's windows. He was the owner of _Conversions_ and usually played cards with his buddies in the back. Sometimes though, you could see him dancing on the floor with the guests, one of the most fluid and graceful dancers there. Duo had danced with him before and had ended up in the back room in a predicament with the dancer because he was so entranced by Solo's form.

Duo decided to be funny and burst into the door and screamed. Cards flew and temporarily blinded Duo's vision of the green felt table littered with poker chips and cash. As the cards cleared, four guns were pointed in his direction as he doubled over in laughter in the doorway.

"God Duo, you should know better than to do that!" Solo shouted and got up from the table and embraced his old friend. "Holy shit man, who kicked your ass?"

Solo was quite handsome and Duo was quite attracted to the man. Solo's hair was almost identical to Duo's, except that he wore his loose more often than Duo did. His eyes were deep amber and his face was thin and perfect. Duo knew that Solo loved him, but Duo couldn't live the life of a clubber all the time, though the occasional fling with Solo had occurred. He had co-founded _Conversions_ after the war, but he left when drugs had almost killed him on a mission a few years back.

Solo traced the bruise lightly over Duo's eye and then the one around his neck became clear to Solo as well. Frowning he looked again at Duo, who's face was no longer smiling. Duo returned the stern look from the amber brown eyes that examined him.

"Who do you need killed?"

-----

AN:  
1: Hee Hee... Yes, I threw in Solo I never said I'd stick to the rules completely. That and I needed a name for Duo's good friend with the connections...

2: As always, please Read and Review. -


	8. Four Years of Ache

Secrets Untold

By: Cryn

Disclaimer: Hnn... not mine...

DuoxSolo this chapter, getting a little carried away. - Insert random plot twist!

_-----   
There are more secrets than just one...  
-----_

"Who do you need killed?" Solo asked seriously.

Duo's face remained cold. "No one Solo, I just need two tickets to L3 as soon as possible."

"You don't have the money to pay for it?"

"I'm trying to remain anonymous Solo, I've got people following a friend and I."

"I see..." Solo nudged Duo in the ribs. "You sure you don't want me to knock them off?"

"No, just the tickets."

"Alright Duo, but you know I'd see them dead before they touched you again." Solo brushed Duo's bangs aside and he gazed into the violet gems, ignoring the purpled bruise.

"I know Solo, I know." Duo gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How soon on the tickets?" He asked as Duo broke the gaze.

"As soon as you can muster them." Duo replied honestly.

"Come back tomorrow morning, I should be able to figure something out by then." Solo smiled, "You owe me D."

Solo trailed a finger up Duo's chest to his lips.

"...And what do you want Solo?" Duo's wry smile hinted at his current mood; he hadn't danced in months...

Solo easily lead him out to the dance floor and the song quickly changed to something faster and heavier. Solo started to move seductively and gracefully in front of Duo and he obliged by moving with the high paced music as well. The lights flashed and the floor pounded with the strong bass and the hundred people dancing. _Conversions_ was just as intense as Duo had remembered and he remembered why he loved the club with all his heart. Solo ground into him and a smile graced Duo's lips as he placed his hands on Solo's hips. Together they danced for a few songs, things getting a bit heavier between the two. Duo's hands were all over the place, Solo's hair, his hands, and under the silken shirt tracing the rippling muscles of his chest and back. Solo had run his hands up Duo's shirt and pulled him as close as possible, the bulge in his pants matching Duo's arousal; he had to keep himself grounded so he didn't have an uncomfortable problem later that night. As songs changed, so did their actions. Fast paces granted heavy contact, rough gestures and racing hearts, slower paced granted a well-needed rest, but more sensual and gentle interaction.

By now more than one person was watching, in fact, half the club had their eyes glued on the owner and the ex co-owner dancing seductively with each other. Men and women alike loved and wanted to have Solo, but for some reason he only melted for this braided man who came in every once and a while. They watched on, some while dancing, others just gawking at the pair.

Solo brushed a gentle kiss over the nape of Duo's neck and smiled as Duo moaned and moved, if possible, closer. Duo ran his hands through Solo's soft hair and brought his lips to his own for a moment before breaking away and looking at him. The song ended and Duo stopped dancing to hold Solo close.

"I'm so close to being clean, Duo." Solo whispered lightly near his ear. "I don't need much, if any of it, to stay happy... I kept my promise."

"As have I, Solo." Duo smiled and kissed the other man's forehead, letting him go.

"Duo..." Solo spoke softly and started for the far side of the room with Duo.

They stopped and Solo hugged his braided love. "Come back and see me sometime please? I would really enjoy another dance. Who knows... maybe we could hang up old conflicts and try things again?"

"I will Solo, but right now, I need to get my friend out of here." Duo sighed, knowing he was leaving a good thing behind again, just like every other time he left Solo and his club. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Duo left and didn't look back at Solo in fear of seeing his friend's hurt. He reached the door where Felix was sitting, still playing bouncer.

"See ya bro, come back and see ya 'ole Felix agin eh?" He sounded mad, but then again, he always sounded mad.

"I will."

Duo hated going to see Solo, because every time he went he fell in love all over again...

-----

Quatre had been getting worried; it was nearly one before Duo returned home. Memories of Trowa returning drunk flashed before his eyes and he cowered at the thought. Duo noticed his tension and looked at him puzzled as he set his jacket on one of the wool covered chairs Hilde had decorated the basement with.

"You alright Quatre?" Concern graced the exhausted American's face.

Quatre's fear disappeared when Duo seemed sober and just tired. He reeked of smoke though, Quatre guessed from a bar.

"Everything go alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Duo replied distantly, "Everything went very well actually... really well..."

Quatre's concern or worry didn't waiver as Duo responded, but he smiled anyway and clicked off the TV. Yawning, he stretched out on the couch, leaving enough room for Duo to lay down next to him. Duo however, sat on the floor cross-legged to look at the blonde lying on the couch. Quatre let another faint smile grace his lips; eyes sparkling even in the darkness of the room. His breathing evened out as Quatre shut his eyes, Duo knew he was asleep.

Standing, he paced quietly around the room. His arm itched and he pulled up his sleeve to scratch when he noticed the old scars. Faint strips of white and pink at all angles, though most noticeable was a name. He had kept his promise to never cut himself again, Solo's name always reminding him, nagging his conscience if he ever even thought about it. Duo had also promised Solo that if he ever thought about hurting himself again, he would find Solo and get help. Right now, he was thinking...

Tears in his eyes, he drug the silver over Solo's name, producing the crimson hurt that ached to break free for the past four years.

-----

Duo knocked on the door of a lavish town house apartment on the top floor of a high rise apartment building. He had once lived here with the club owner and knew well enough to wait outside the door before entering. Solo's face popped into view on the small video screen, he was waving cheerily. They had been two peas in a pod; both energetic and bouncy, even at seven in the morning after a hard night's dancing in the club they both seemed to find energy to move; Solo hadn't changed a bit.

"Duo, I have the tickets for you right here." Solo smiled as he opened the door to let the other man in.

Solo had changed his décor quite a bit in the past years. Instead of the old bargain couches they started out with to save money, he had upgraded severely. Pristine white walls were covered in modern art paintings. His furniture was black leather, putting contrast into the white room, with end tables of white and black marble that held strangely designed lamps in a couple different colors. The pillows stood out on the black leather, they were yellow, neon green and orange and Duo noticed they matched the lamps in color.

The living room itself was spacious, connecting into the kitchen and laundry room on the left, a spiral stairway to the right lead to the loft in which Solo probably slept. Another room near the stairway had to be the old study that Duo fondly remembered. He loved that room, spending hours at a time reading books or writing random snippets of stories. Given the chance, he would have slept in there, but he was given the chance and almost died in there...

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he smiled at Solo. "Good business last night?"

Solo sighed, "I left after you did, I wasn't in the mood to stay and I had to get your tickets."

Duo's face fell and he slipped his shoes off on the doormat with a sigh. "Mind if I sit?"

Solo frowned at the tired complexion haunting Duo's face; "Go right ahead."

A tense confusion filled the room; Solo wondered why Duo was staying any longer than he had to. Ever since the separation nearly five years ago, Duo never stayed for more than a few moments before jetting back to where he had come from. Sitting down next to the braided man, he looked into his troubled violet eyes.

"Duo... you look pale?" Solo's eyes wandered to his arms instinctively.

"Solo..." Duo trailed off and his eyes welled with tears, "I... I couldn't do it."

Duo bought his hands before his face, staring horrified at the dried crimson streaks that traced like ribbons over his palms and down his fingertips.

-----

A/N:

(1) ...Yeah... sneaks away...

(3) It is just as long, just not so much dialogue. :)

(4) As always, Please Read and Review. -.-


	9. Abandonment

Secrets Untold

By: Cryn

Disclaimer: Standard procedure; Gundam Guys aren't mine.

-----

Quatre woke the next morning on the sofa and panicked when Duo was no where in sight. Sitting up he yawned and picked Hope off of the floor. She meowed and rubbed her head against his bare chest. Quatre smiled and looked down at her and he frowned.

There was blood on her fur, patches matting together in small clumps. Quatre searched her over and could find no wounds on her tiny body, then started to examine the basement for a source of the crimson stains. He almost wretched when he entered the bathroom to find the counter covered in swirls of blood. Looking around, he spotted a kitchen knife on the floor, it too was stained crimson. Starting to panic, he raced upstairs, ignoring the small drops of blood on the floor that created a straight path to the door.

"Hilde!" He shouted, "Hilde!"

The raven-haired woman appeared on her steps sleepily. The man she was with had obviously left already. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"What is it Quatre?"

"Duo's gone and there's blood everywhere downstairs." He was shaking in fear.

"Oh my god not again…" Hilde sighed and looked out the front door. "Quatre, sit down a moment…"

"What do you mean not again!?" Quatre shouted.

"Quatre sit, I need to make a phone call."

Hilde bustled through the kitchen and grabbed the portable phone, then went into the basement to the bathroom. She knew that her basement bathroom was his favorite hide away during these moments of his. During Duo's short stay with her after he and Solo ended things five years ago he had constantly drugged himself to sleep and left the bathroom in a mess of blood and pills. Finding it once again covered in blood was not a real shock to her either and she wondered where the pill bottles were. Taking an old washcloth, she started to clean the mess as she dialed a number.

"Hey, this is Solo." The man's voice was tired.

"Solo, this is Hilde, is Duo there?" She stopped cleaning and prayed for a response.

"Yeah, he's asleep on the couch." Solo stated sadly and sighed, "He showed up, blood dripping from his arms. What happened?"

"I have no idea."

"Hilde, I have tickets for one of his friends to get off the planet to L3. Duo's been trying to help him he said. The shuttle leaves at noon, he has four hours to get on it."

"Alright." Hilde thought for a moment, "I'll be right there."

"See you soon." Solo muttered and the phone clicked.

Returning the phone to its charger in the kitchen, Hilde looked at Quatre. He was lying on the couch, the kitten in his arms as he stroked her fur gently. The blonde looked absolutely miserable there, confused and not really knowing what was happening.

"Quatre, pack your things, we're leaving in ten minutes." Hilde sighed, walking up to her loft; "We can get breakfast on the way if you're hungry. Solo's place is one town over, we've got about an hour's drive."

It took them just under an hour to get to Solo's apartment, but it seemed like longer. Streets passed by and Quatre didn't even blink. Hilde just concentrated on making the right turn, if she missed the road, she'd have to go the long way around and find the secretive street again. She didn't bother start a conversation, it was obvious to her that something big was going on between the pilots that she best not get involved in.

Solo opened the door, looking drained and confused. Hilde nodded once and entered, dragging Quatre in behind her. There was no blood on the floor, which was a welcomed sight seeming how she was already dreading cleaning up her own home.

"Solo, what happened? My basement is a mess... again," Hilde spoke softly, looking around for the man in question.

"I don't know, he showed up here a little after seven looking stoned and bleeding." Solo didn't quiet his voice, but the concern was transparent, "Hilde, the man is a mess."

"Where is Duo?" Quatre asked suddenly, stealing from Hilde's grasp and looking around hopefully.

"He left... I couldn't keep him here long enough to talk with you two," Solo sighed heavily, "I have your tickets, Quatre, right? He said to take Hope and leave, use the second ticket for her carrier. I'm guessing this is the cat he was mumbling about..."

"What? No!" Quatre sunk to the floor, sitting in the middle of the living room, "He said he was going to come with me, no matter what happened."

"He asked me to beg you to go. You need to get on that shuttle to L3. Wufei is expecting you."

Quatre looked up at Solo, disbelief in his eyes. Why was Duo abandoning him... Did he not want to be together anymore... What happened last night in the bathroom to leave so much blood all over the place...?

Hilde growled and held out her hand for the tickets, "Thanks a lot, Solo. C'mon, Quatre. Duo's flaking again."

Hilde sounded angry at this, not confused or hurt... What on earth was happening here?

They left, Quatre finally noticed Duo's car was not parked outside the complex. He really was gone...

------

"Are they gone?"

"Yea... Duo, you better have a damned good reason for breaking that kid's heart. He looked ready to fall apart into nothing."

Solo growled at Duo, who was on the floor of his lofted bedroom, shaking.

"I had to."

"Yea, why?" Solo snapped, grabbing a pile of gauze wrappers and throwing them out.

"Because they are going to find me, and kill me for what I did. If he had stayed, they'd have done the same to him."

Solo's face went soft as he watched Duo. The man in front of him was shaking, not from the blood loss or the drugs he had taken, but in terror. Solo had never seen Duo physically shaken like this... ever.

"What is going on, Duo?"

------

"Where are we going?" Trowa asked coldly from the passenger seat of Heero's car.

The pilot had been hellbent on reaching some distant place, but Trowas was unfamiliar with this part of the American landscape. They flew down highways, then on and off side streets... it's like Heero was possessed, he barely spoke.

"Hilde." He said firmly.

"Hilde? Why?"

"Duo's favorite hiding place and... never mind," Heero cut himself off and kept his cold eyes on the road in front of him.

"And?"

"Shut it, Barton, or I'll crack your head again. I still don't understand what's going on here," Heero snapped and that was the end of the conversation.

------

Hilde watched the shuttle leave, Quatre on it safely. Wufei knew the Arabian boy was coming and was going to meet him at the docks in a couple of hours, once the flight landed. So many of them were left in the dark, Hilde had to wonder what the hell was going on amongst the pilots. This was certainly causing upheaval in more ways than one. For some reason, she could not figure out just what was happening.

Taking a round about route home, she swung by Solo's place one more time. Sure enough, parked in a secure back lot was a slick black Mustang.

------

(1) Please don't kill me for my... ungodly Hiatus...

(2) Uhm... Please, don't kill me for my absence...

(3) Please R&R?

(4) *ducks and covers*


	10. Reverie

Secrets Untold

By: Cryn

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. ;)

Author's Notes: By popular demand, I am apparently finding myself writing some more in this story. I know its been ages now, but every time one of those rare emails shows up saying "NEW REVIEW!" I can't help but smile. Apparently you guys really like this one, even if it has been a ten year project now. So, for you, I am going to try and finish it. :) I haven't written Gundam fanfiction in quite a few years, so bare with me.

* * *

Duo sat in the dark bedroom. Solo had mercifully let him be after Quatre and Hilde had left, although he took the handle off of the door so it couldn't be locked. His wrists burned from where he had cut into them. It felt like his head would explode from everything that happened last night. Why did he do this to himself? It had been four years. Four long, but good years. No bad habits, an occasional friendly visit to Solo while Heero was away.

What the hell had happened? Not a week ago things were normal. Not good, but normal enough to live with. Heero was probably furious with him. Trowa was going to flat-out murder him. The two men were probably in a car headed this way now. After all, it was no secret that Hilde is the one Duo always turned to. Hilde had called Heero when Duo had nearly killed himself in her basement bathroom. The drugs, the cutting, the alcohol. It really was wreckless. Even though Heero would take him home, clean him up and bring him back to his senses, for months Duo would go back to Solo and start the cycle all over again.

He knew it killed Heero to see him like that. The last mission before he retired, Duo was high. It hadn't ended well and Heero threatened to report him if he didn't cut that shit out immediately. Soon after, Duo retired and left Solo. Heero had taken him in, got him through the withdrawals day by agonizing day.

Four years now Duo had been clean.

And so it was starting again. Old habits die hard.

* * *

_Duo was high. So damned high, it was unreal. Solo had given him the drugs and damn were they good. Solo was asleep, face down on the bed, his beautiful hair cascaded down his bare back and under the sheet Duo had set around his waist after their antics last night._

"_Solo?" Duo whispered._

_The man stirred, rolling over as he woke._

"_Good morning, hand-" Solo stopped mid sentence, "Duo, what's wrong?"_

_A frown crept over Duo's face as he forgot what he was going to tell Solo. His braid was heavy on his back... His arms and legs started to tingle and get heavy. Surely there was something. Oh right._

"_I need to tell you something," Duo spoke, his voice sounded distant, like he was talking through a thick blanket._

"_Oh? Well them come and sit, silly!" Solo smiled playfully at the braided man before him._

_They had been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Solo was thrilled that after nearly a year of chasing that braid, he finally had it to himself. Duo worked with the military intelligence bureau and was gone quite often, but when he was here, boy did the man know how to have a good time._

"_Solo, I have a problem," Duo spoke so softly, Solo wasn't sure he heard him right, "I need to break a habit... and its only gotten worse. So much worse."_

"_Sure, babe, but come here and sit, you look like you're about to faint," Solo's face fell as Duo swayed._

_Duo tried to take a step and his legs felt like jelly. He fell to his knees on the carpet, catching himself on the edge of the bed and wincing. Slowly, he curled into a ball on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. Tears streamed from his violet eyes._

"_Oh my God!"_

_Solo shouted, alarmed at the streaks of blood that christened the sheets where Duo had caught himself. As he dropped to the floor next to Duo, he could see the angry red slashes across his wrists. Gently pulling on Duo's black sleeve, he pushed it up revealing a lifetime of scars._

"_I've killed a lot of men, Solo," Duo breathed, eyes closed, "I don't know how else to deal with that guilt. How do I live with myself as a killer?"_

_Solo realized that he was crying, tears sliding down his smooth cheeks and into his hair that cocoons him. Duo was so tormented, so pained all the time. Slowly, still crying for the pool of a man in front of him, he lifted Duo into his bare lap, cradling him against his chest._

"_Tell me about them. Remember them. Honor their memories to me."_

* * *

He was crying. His memories betraying him. Solo burst through the door of the bedroom, relief washing over him momentarily that there was no fresh blood on the floor.

"Oh, Duo," Solo whispered.

Slowly, as before, Solo stooped beside Duo and pulled him into his lap, gently running his hand down the sloppy braid.

"Why did you do it this time, Duo?" Solo asked quietly.

That's how it had been. Duo would show up a complete mess, stoned or drunk -sometimes both- and a bleeding, sobbing mess. But it never bothered Solo. They were both damaged goods. They fit so well with each other. Duo could never get his head on straight after the war and woke with nightmares, his amethyst eyes often clouded with fear as he woke screaming. He cared so much about everyone and everything that it would eat him alive unless he let it out somehow. Solo had his moments of frustration, but together they helped each other.

That is... until Duo left him. After seeing each other for nearly a year... After founding the club... After ridding Duo of the blood leaching habit. After promising to get clean together. He left. The club was signed into Solo's name and since then, Duo only stopped in for favors and quick visits. Something had happened to change him, but Duo never told him what it was that made him leave so suddenly.

"Solo..." Duo whispered, breaking him from his reverie, "I missed you."

The admission had taken him aback and Solo froze, still holding Duo in his lap.

"That's the drugs talking, Duo. I know when you're stoned and trust me, you don't miss me."

"That's just it, Solo," Duo spoke quietly, "It's not the drugs."

Duo opened his clenched palm and looked at the two pills in his hand that he had bought from a street dealer.

"Duo..."

And suddenly Duo shifted, turning his face to close his mouth over Solo's shocked lips.

* * *

Heero pulled up to Hilde's house. Glaring at Trowa, he slammed the car door and stalked to the house. Ringing the doorbell, he pounded on the door.

"Hilde!"

No answer. He pressed in the buzzer again and threatened to take the door off its hinges with the force of his fist.

"HILDE!"

Heero scowled, glaring at the door and dropped his gaze to spot something all too familiar on the cement patio. Blood.

"Shit," He mumbled and stalked back to the car in an even more foul mood.

"Not home?" Trowa snapped.

"Fuck you."

"Where to now?"

"Solo."

* * *

A/N:

1. I will try, but please don't get angry if I take a while to keep going. Life is hectic now a days.

2. Don't hate me for the change in pairing, but I just LOVE Solo!

3. As always, R&R.


End file.
